


Beautiful Crisis

by epiphanybix



Series: Pynch College AU [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Alcohol, Bluesey - Freeform, Cute, Drunk Adam, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Idiots in Love, It's nearly christmas, M/M, Party, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, but who cares, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiphanybix/pseuds/epiphanybix
Summary: "Adam?" Ronan was torn between worry and fondness, "are you drunk?"Adam giggled again, wrapping his arms around Ronan's neck, "Blue gave me sours. Also, vodka. Not at the same time." His alcohol-laced breath wafted over his boyfriend, smile loose and happy, "it tasted gross. Do you want to dance? I can't dance. Let's dance. It'll be terrible."





	Beautiful Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been so long... BUT PLEASE ENJOY!

Adam was curled up on his bed reading when Ronan came bursting in, paint spattered on his clothes and skin, before collapsing face down on the floor.

“How was class?” Adam barely batted an eyelid at his boyfriend’s dramatic entrance.

“Fucking terrible,” Ronan grunted, rolling over onto his side and propping himself up with one elbow, “some turd decided the theme for our next project should be Halloween.”

He spat the word out with such disgust that Adam looked up, shutting his book slowly, “something wrong with that?”

Ronan scoffed, “Pumpkins and pagan rituals? No thanks.”

Adam opted for a light tone, “Cheng invited us to his Halloween party.”

Ronan scoffed again, “waste of time.”

Adam deflated, disappointment clear for a split second before he replaced his expressionless mask.

Too late, Ronan had noticed.

“Hey,” Ronan sat up, looking to Adam with a frown, “you want to go?”

Adam shrugged, “it doesn’t matter. Like you said, waste of time.” He grabbed his book, ready to continue reading, to focus his mind on his studies rather than his stupid disappointment, but Ronan snatched it from his grasp.

“Hey!” he glared, reaching for it. But Ronan was too tall, “give it back you asshole.”

Ronan raised an eyebrow, “talk to me, Parrish, or…” he read the title and rolled his eyes, “The Chemical Engineering Guidebook goes out the window.”

“Fine,” Adam snapped, slumping back down onto his bed, “fine.”

“So?” Ronan settled down next to his boyfriend, eyebrows raised.

Adam clenched his fists, stalling. He’d never been good at talking. Especially not about his past. But once he’d started, he couldn’t stop.

“I never went trick or treating as a kid. Not once. Why would he take me out when he could watch football and drink beer? Why would he spend money on a costume when he could buy more alcohol? Every kid got to do stuff, you know? And I never did. I’ve never been to a Halloween party before. Hell, I’ve never even gone to a fancy-dress party. And I thought- I guess- I just wanted- Just once- to see what it was like.”

He twisted his fingers together when he was done, feeling stupid, feeling small, feeling weak. He stared studiously at his lap until Ronan’s warm arms found their way around his shoulders, holding him close, holding him together.

“We’re going costume shopping,” Ronan announced, “then we’re gonna binge watch Stranger Things all night. And tomorrow, “he pulled back grinning, “we’re gonna rock up at Henry Cheng’s party and dance to fucking Madonna.”

Adam smiled, his heart warming at the ridiculousness of Ronan Lynch and the way that he could bring Adam back from the edge of misery with just a few words.

“Sounds like a plan,” he stood up, grabbing his coat. He turned around as he reached the doorway, “and by the way Lynch? I found the Madonna CD in your car.”

He walked out, laughing, with the sound of Ronan’s profanities echoing behind him.

***

“What do you think?” Blue put a hand on her hip. Ronan examined himself in the mirror.

“Actually a decent job for once Maggot.”  
He nudged her shoulder. He meant 'thank you.' Blue rolled her eyes. She meant 'don't mention it.'  She was donning a yellow raincoat ("You haven't watched It?" "Watched what?" "It!" "What?" "Forget it.") and Gansey was looking scholarly as a brunette Clark Kent ("Where's your costume?" "I'm wearing it" "Tell me you're joking" "No... can you guess who I am?" "Richard Campbell Gansey III?")  
"Shall we go see what levels of torture Noah is inflicting upon Adam?" Blue lead them out of her room and knocked on Noah's door.  
"WAIT!" Noah practically screamed. Ronan could hear Adam's laugh on the other side and his heart practically melted. He had no idea what Adam was going as. He'd deemed the costumes at the store "expensive and shitty" and they'd both agreed to DIY it.

The door opened.

Noah walked out, blonde hair shaggy, skateboard tucked under one arm, fake blood all over the place. He looked like a skater that had had an argument with a bottle of ketchup.  
Behind Noah, Adam appeared.  
White jeans and a white t shirt clung to his skin in the most tantalising ways possible, contesting beautifully with his tan. A pair of feathery wings hung behind him and his whole body seemed to shimmer with-  
"Glitter!" Noah shouted with glee, throwing a handful in the air.  
"Eleven?" Adam's smirk was devilish, entirely at odds with his attire, "you and every other teenage girl in the world."  
This was because Blue had artfully painted fake blood under Ronan's nose and out of his ears, his shaven head already giving him an edge.  
"At least I'm not wearing a dress," Ronan sneered back, shoving his fists into the pockets of his black sweats.  
Adam's eyes darkened considerably, "That's fortunate."  
"Okay, anyone got a knife in here to cut through the sexual tension?" Blue raised an eyebrow.  
"Let's just go," Adam muttered trying to conceal a blush.  
Ronan took his hand.  
They went.

***

It was not terrible.  
It was, in fact, wonderful.

Henry had greeted them at the door dressed as the Flash (minus the mask of course because "why would I risk messing up this perfect hair, Sargent?")  
Ronan had expected crowds of girls in risky outfits and boys showing off and doing lines off every surface. But this was like nothing Ronan had ever experienced. There were many people, but it wasn't cramped and sweaty. There was laughter, chatter, drinking games, dancing like idiots because who cared what anyone else thought. Ronan hated to admit it, but he was enjoying himself.  
He had won his third round of beer pong when he felt slender arms around his waist. He turned to find Adam smiling goofily, his wings long gone and hair coming loose of its gelled restraints.  
" You," Adam bopped his nose, "are very cute."  
He giggled like this was the best joke ever.  
"Adam?" Ronan was torn between worry and fondness, "are you drunk?"  
Adam giggled again, wrapping his arms around Ronan's neck, "Blue gave me sours. Also, vodka. Not at the same time." His alcohol-laced breath wafted over his boyfriend, smile loose and happy, "it tasted gross. Do you want to dance? I can't dance. Let's dance. It'll be terrible."  
"You sure you're Okay?" Ronan was still mildly concerned that his anti-alcoholic boyfriend was drunk and would later be plagued by memories of his father. But for now he seemed content, more relaxed than Ronan had ever seen him, and hell, was he dancing?  
He was.  
Adam was swaying his thin hips in time to whatever music was blasting through the speakers, his hands in the air as he made weird arm movements. He couldn't dance for shit. But Ronan found his attempt adorable all the same.  
"Pink, Pink Lemonade!" Adam sang along tunelessly, "does he kiss you til your lips explode?" He pointed to Ronan, smile wide and silly, "does he take you places I can't afford to go?"  
"What shit music is this Parrish?" Ronan grabbed his waist as he staggered, pulling the other boy close and smiling down at him. Adam smiled back up at him, cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling, "The Wombats, silly."  
"Christ, Sargent's really got you into the indie shit."  
"He-ey," Adam pouted, and Ronan's heart stuttered. It was a literal pout, lips pushed out and brows furrowed exaggeratedly. He looked like a child with a temper tantrum brewing and Ronan was sure he was going to explode from the amount of love he had for this boy.  
He was still pouting.  
"God, Parrish, your face is actually cute when you do that."  
Adam's smile returned, as white and bright as his own clothes.  
They swayed, Adam's arms looped around Ronan's neck, Ronan's hands on Adam's waist, as a slower song filled the room. Adam began to sing along at once, completely out of tune. Ronan didnt know the song, something about wanting to take pain away from someone else, but Ronan instantly fell in love with the lyrics. It perfectly encapsulated the way he felt about Adam, how he wished he could leviate his painful past, stressful present and impending future from his weighted shoulders, even just for a moment.  
"What's this song?" Ronan asked without thinking.  
"Shawn Mendes," Adam cocked his head, "do you like it?"  
"Nah, prefer your version," Ronan winked.  
"Hm," Adam's face was serious, eyebrows drawn, sounding completely sober, "it reminds me of you."  
"Me?" Ronan's expression mirrored his boyfriend's.  
" Yeah," Adam murmured, resting his deaf ear against Ronan's chest, "you know, you were like this dark, untouchable creature..." Adam lifted a hand to rest next to his face, "but I saw light. Here."  
Ronan's face warmed at Adam's words, words that would never have been said without his intoxication. He wasn't drunk enough for this. What was he supposed to say? Supposed to do?  
"I love you," he blurted out.  
Adam pulled back smiling softly, "I know."  
Then he twirled away and disappeared.

***

Adam was sat on a very confused and uncomfortable Gansey's knee the next time that he saw him.  
" Dick," Ronan smirked, "hope you're not stealing my boyfriend or I may have to kidnap maggot."  
"Ew," Blue glanced up from her phone, "not interested, thanks."  
"You wouldn't have a choice, it's kidnapping."  
"a) that's non-consensual b) you're bro-zoned and 3) we all know you're only interested in dick. Not Dick. Well, I don't know," Blue's smile was mischievous, "I think you have a thing for that Dick as well."  
This caught both Adam and Gansey's keen attention.  
" No!" Adam squealed, launching himself at Ronan, "my RoRo no stealy!"  
Blue swiftly took his vacated spot on Gansey and grinned, "yeah Lynch. Hands off."  
"Mine!" Adam whined against Ronan's chest, "mineminemine!"  
Ronan tried not to get too caught up in the possessiveness of his boyfriend's voice. He was shitfaced and they needed to get back to their dorm. Quickly.  
" No!" Adam was borderline hysterical, "Ronan please no leave me," tears bubbled in his eyes as he curled his fists in Ronan's navy sweater, "No leave A-Adam... L-Love you." He hiccupped, face crumpled and crestfallen. Ronan tilted his chin up and took his hand, "i'm not leaving," he kissed Adam's palm, "never," he kissed his knuckles, "ever." Adam's eyes were dreamy, his silly smile resuming his face, "never ever."  
"Let's go" Ronan smiled fondly at his beautiful boyfriend as he attempted to look at his tongue.  
They'd barely made it to the door when Adam stopped, eyes wide.  
" What is it?" Ronan raised an eyebrow.  
"I love this song!" Adam shouted, turning and running back into the party before Ronan could open his mouth.  
He rolled his eyes, trudging after him. This was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs:  
> Pink Lemonade- The Wombats  
> This Is What It Takes- Shawn Mendes  
> (When adam says he loves this song) Do Re Mi - blackbear
> 
> Kudos and comments ♡  
> Tumblr: pynchbaby


End file.
